


Fateful Meeting

by BunnyFair



Series: OC Shenanigans [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Being Lost, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Cybertronian Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Nexus was only going to help the other seeker for the night and then take her home. She certainly didn't plan on becoming friends, but Primus works in mysterious ways
Relationships: Original Cybertronian Character(s) & Original Cybertronian Character(s)
Series: OC Shenanigans [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085138
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Nexus softly sighed as she walked out the Iaconian Archive, Luna 1 shining brightly in the sky. She slowly stretched out, letting her plating flare out some as she took in the cool air. She smiled slightly as she relaxed, looking up at the lovely night sky.

She missed home, of course, but she'd adjusted well enough to living on Cybertron. There was a lot wrong, but most of the people were nice enough. There'd been echoes of 'Decepticons', bots who went against the status quo and rebelled against the Senate. Whenever she looked into any of them, though, they weren't as bad as the media showed them to be. Their ideals seemed to be... less awful than what was shown.

She sighed, letting her facemask slide into place. The cool air was nice, but it was a bit uncomfortable against the soft mesh that made up her lipplates. She doublechecked she her travel mug and walked down the steps before stopping at the nearing thrum of turbines.

Looking up again, she spotted a very purple seeker flying towards her. She raised an optic ridge, lowering her visor. The seeker flew closer before transforming and landing on their pedes, walking quickly towards Nexus.

Nexus' wings twitched when the visibly upset seeker grabbed her hand and asked, "Do you know where I am? I'm very lost! And, no one will help me!"

Nexus shifted slightly and slowly pulled her hand back. Perhaps they were still very young. "You're in Iacon, this is the Archives. Where are you from?"

The other seeker sniffled softly, wiping at their bright purple eyes. "Um, I live in the towers in Vos. I wanted to go my bar to see my friends, but I got turned around and no one would help me so I kept flying, but it's late so there aren't many people awake. Then I saw this building and it looks fancy so I thought I'd come here and ask for help and here you are and I need help!"

Nexus frowned slightly. Okay, maybe this poor bot doesn't have their GPS installed. They seemed old enough to go to a bar and have friends, though. "Well, I'm going home for the night - "

"Can I stay with you? Please?"

Nexus sighed, her wings angling down. "Alright. My name's Nexus and this is only for the night, okay?"

They nodded quickly and wiped at their face, wiping away their tears. "My name's Cascade. Thank you, Nexus."

Nexus nodded and waved her hand. "Come on, it's not a long walk."

Cascade smiled brightly and nodded quickly, following Nexus closely. "Thank you so much! I don't know where I got turned around at, but I think I turned at the wrong tower. Usually I go past the one with the pretty models, but I didn't see it this time."

Nexus nodded slowly, glancing at Cascade from under her visor. What an odd seeker. "Yeah... I'll take you home tomorrow. You know which tower it is?"

Cascade nodded, her wings fluttering. "I do! My floor has pretty curtains on the balcony doors."

Nexus couldn't help but roll her optics at that. Of course the towerling had an entire floor to herself. She walked into her apartment building, walking towards the elevator. They stepped into the old elevator and Nexus pressed the button for the floor her room was on. She paid extra every month for a room with a balcony and they were higher up in the building.

Cascade followed Nexus to her apartment and blinked after she walked inside. Nexus locked the door behind her and glanced at her. "You okay?"

Cascade frowned slightly. "Is this it? It's small..."

Nexus softly sighed, walking over to her small dispenser and fixing herself a cube. "Yes, this is it. Are you hungry?"

Cascade nodded and sat on the couch, looking around. "Yes, please." The apartment was nice, honestly, just small. There was a screen on one wall and some pictures around. The couch was soft, if lumpy. It was somehow more comfortable than her expansive floor.

Cascade took the offered cube and smiled. "Thank you. I guess I'll sleep here tonight?"

Nexus nodded, still holding onto her cube. "Yup. I'll be in my room, if you need anything. Tomorrow morning we'll get you home, got it?"

Cascade nodded. "Yup! Thank you again!"

Nexus softly sighed and nodded, taking her cube to her room and closing the door behind herself. Cascade was as harmless as a sparkling, and kinda dumb. Oh well, she'd be out of her wings come tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Nexus awoke surrounded by a warm frame and dull claws clinging to her. She shifted slightly and frowned at Cascade cuddling her. Cascade was cuddling her like an oversized pillow, one leg over her waist and her arms wrapped around her tightly. When the pit did she crawl into her berth?

Nexus shifted slightly and carefully pulled away, letting her wings stretch out from their cramped position. "Cascade? When did you crawl into my berth?"

Cascade mumbled softly and let her go to slowly stretch out with a whine. "Mmm, last night. The couch was too lumpy so I came here to cuddle with you. Why is your berth metal? It's very uncomfortable."

Nexus rolled her optics, thanking herself for keeping both her visor and mask on all night. "I'm not exactly rich, Cascade. I can't afford a nice berth."

Cascade frowned sleepily at her. "Really? Do you need money? I can give you some!"

Nexus waved her hand and stood up. At least she'd managed her usual hours of recharge. "It's fine. Let's get you home. The towers in Vos right?"

Cascade stood and stumbled, gripping the berth for a moment before straightening up. "Yeah!"

Nexus waited for Cascade to get her pedes under her properly before they took off from her small balcony. Nexus watched almost curiously as the unusually thin seeker swayed along her flight pattern. Flying straight wasn't exactly a challenge, but Cascade seemed to not even manage that. Even her plating seemed to be too thin and even missing in some places. That alone was... uncomfortable. She had too much protoform and biolights exposed.

Nexus ignored the little red flags popping up in her processor and helped guide Cascade to her balcony, landing on the balcony when Cascade waved for her to follow her inside. Nexus landed on the balcony and walked in, the door sliding itself shut behind her.

She looked around the large floor as Cascade walked to the large dispenser, grabbing two cubes. It was... surprisingly sparse. There was an obviously unused table, the chairs neatly tucked into it. The couch was plush and had a large black blanket spread across it, with a remote on the small table in front of it. Instead of the common screen, she spotted a small projector.

Cascade smiled brightly as she stirred in something to her energon. "Nexus! Do you like any flavors in your energon?"

Nexus nodded. "I like mine sweetened if you have it."

Cascade nodded and opened a container, a little spoon in it. "Here, use as much as you like. Do you need a shower or a bath?"

Nexus walked over to add in sweetener to her energon. "Sure." Why pass up on an offer to take a nice hot bath? Cascade seemed like a genuinely nice femme.

Cascade smiled widely, her wings fluttering some. "Great! The washroom's this way!"

Nexus stirred in her sweetener and followed her, holding onto her cube. Cascade led her through a large berthroom with a berth big enough for both of her parents and Nexus and Cascade both, covered in plush pillows and soft blankets. It was a real mattress too, not a recharge slab. It was the one room that seemed to be personalized for Cascade; with matching dark purple blankets and soft lights around the top edge of the walls.

Nexus followed her to the washroom and stopped to stare at the large bathtub and shower. Damn rich bots. That bath could easily fit both her parents and that shower looked purely luxurious. She wasn't poor, but she'd also never afford a home with a washroom like this. Even on Caminus, it was odd for bots to have so much luxury.

Cascade's wings flicked in a worried motion and she glanced at Nexus. "You can take a bath if you'd like. I have a bunch of good solvent in this cabinet and some towels stashed away here, if you like those. The shower also doubles as a dryer if you need it."

Nexus stared at her for a moment but nodded. "I'll take that bath. Do you have any datapads? I do enjoy reading in the bath."

Cascade shifted slightly, her wings drooping. "Um... no. I can't read, so I don't have any."

Nexus' spark did an uncomfortable twist as Cascade sipped her energon quickly. "You can't read? What do you mean you can't read?"

Cascade glanced down. "I can't... read. I'll leave you alone so you can have your bath."

Nexus stepped aside to let her walk out the washroom and stared as she quickly walked through the berthroom and out of sight. Nexus shut the washroom door and sat down on the edge of the tub, plugging it before starting the warm solvent.

Why the hell couldn't she read? She was obviously a towerling, money didn't seem to be a problem for her. Even the poorest bots she'd known could read. Something was very wrong with Cascade, she concluded.

She sighed as she slid her mask aside to drink her sweetened energon. Cascade was obviously lonely, too.

She softly groaned. Her parents would be ashamed if she just left Cascade. She was obviously in need and she was too friendly to just leave alone. Fine, she told herself. Besides, if they do stay friends, then perhaps they'd become amica and she wouldn't have to worry about finding an amica on Caminus. A friendship of convenience, she decided. They would help each other.


End file.
